Teen Titans: Far Far East
by Gundum M
Summary: japanese and chinese teens from various anime form the asian version of the titans.
1. titans gathering 1

Teen Titans Far Far East

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Don't sue me. I don't own nothing.

A peaceful day at the Tendo dojo. We know this won't last long. The house shakes forcefully.

"Oh, my!"

"Great more repairs. This is probably all your fault Ranma." Commented Nabiki.

"What the hell?"

"I'm gona go check it out." Says Ranma running out of the door. One outside he sees a rising billowing cloud of black smoke is seen in the far distance, from a section he knows is downtown Nermia, where several high tech businesses are located.

"What could be happening down there? The only times I ever seen that much destruction was when I fought herb on the mountain."

At the site of the battle Atsuko "Nuku Nuku" Natsume faced off in a battle against a giant robotic monstrosity that had earned her wrath by trying to kidnap Ryunosuke. For once the robot hadn't come from Mishima Heavy Industries. She knew this because the robot was trying to kidnap more children and wasn't caring who was hurt while it did it. Not to mention that it was a whole lot tougher. Nuku jumped-dodge as the robot slammed its fist that was as big as her into the ground where she was standing which gave way and sunk into the sewer. And then tings got worst as the clear-red shelled robot saw the group of children leaving the over turned school bus.

"Target group acquired. Command…. Proceed with acquisition. Android nk-1124 is insufficient to stop this unit." The robot fell forward as a blue bolt of light slammed into it's back. Nuku looked up to see a busty red headed girl perched on the beam of a one of the buildings the thing had damaged. "She's not alone."

"New threat assessment. Enhanced human. Threat still minimal. Proceeding with target acquisition."

"No your not!" Said Nuku grabbing the robots waist and bracing herself against the ground.

"Preceding with elimination of Android Nk-1124." The robot reached down and wraps a fist around Nuku and started to crush her.

"Not a threat huh? Let see what we can do to change that. Now let the girl go! Moko Takabisha!" The girl said with her hands flat on the back of the robot. The explosion threw her back and the robot sunk to its knees with a gapping hole in it's back and some of its circuitry exposed and damage. Nuku freed herself and cart wheeled over the robot to the girl.

"Thanks. Are you an android like me?"

"Just a very unnormal human. Names Ranko Tendo."

"I'm Nuku Nuku." They heard a low humming from the robot and look over to see the circuitry and hole in the robot repairing itself.

"Any ideas?" Ask Ranko. "I can't use the Hiyru Shoten Ha on it. It's doesn't have an aura. Maybe Nuku have some ideas on how to disable something like herself." Rakno thought to herself.

"Some of Mama-sans machines can repair small damages like that but not very large damage." Answered Nuku.

"Then lets ripped its arms off." Ranko was surprised to see nuku take her words seriously and leap up and plant her feet against the robots chest and place her hands in the seams and try to ripped it off while the robot try and to shake her off.

"Well when in Rome." Thought Ranko. She places herself in the same position as Nuku on the other side.

"Nuku on three. 1.. 2… 3!" The arm came off with a screech of metal against metal. The clear red armor sealed it self over the wound but the arm it self didn't regenerate.

"Warning right arm crippled. Revaluing threat assessment of android Nk-1124 and unidentified Enhanced Human. Threat Extreme. Switching to weapons mode."

"This can't be good."

"It's not. It turn it hands into sonic weapons and use them against Mishima Heavy Industries and the unit the JSDF dispatch." Ranma and Nuku leaped as the robot aimed its sonic gun at them and once against blast the asphalt into rubble. A loud roar came overhead and Mishima Heavy Industries Poison One flew fast and low and dropped something on Nuku. Nuku leapt up to grab it soon as she had identified it. It wasn't a bomb, as most would have expected. Instead it was the Nuku Nuku Gun.

"Ranko can you make hold it still for a minuet. My gun doesn't affects humans and destroys machines." The red-girl gave a cocky grin and answered.

"Sure. No problem." Ranko aimed at the blacktop under the robots feet and let go with everything she had. "Mouko Takabisha!" The ground cracked but the weight of the robot was too much and then it sunk into a hole into the ground. Nuku pull the trigger on her gun and the enemy robot was no more.

"Where did that thing come from?" Ask Ranko.

"Nuku-Nuku thinks it has to come from another heavy weapons corporation."

"Listen you have knowledge about this, lets say you and me team up to stop these things? I don't like anything that picks on kids." Ask ranko.

"Nuku-Nuku agrees."

AN: So I have my first two titans. It's doesn't really mater which one comes next so if you review you get to choose who appears in the next chapter. And the nominees are Ryoko from tenchi muyo, Sailor Venus, a-ko from project a-ko. Feel free to add your own suggestions who should join later on. I would also like to thank cyclone one for pointing out an error in my grammar


	2. titans gathering 2

At the masaki temple energy blasts were head. A being had just managed to earned the full wrath of Ryoko. And for once it wasn't Ayeka. The giant clear red robot announced it's own death sentence in it voice earlier with the sentence "Target for dissection and d.n.a. profiling found designated Sasami." The royal family was on Jurai except for the robot's target and Washu had gone off with the galaxy police detectives to help them investigate some strange illegal technology. Unfortunately for the robot that still left Ryoko. Now Ryoko doesn't care for much but Sasami was high on that list. The hole from her first blast was healing. She flew up and form two sabers the brought them down in a chopping motion separating robot from arms. She wander about the strange sense of déjà vu she had as she flip in mid air kicking the robot back. She gave it her most powerful energy blast to disintegrate it. Several more appear out of thin air in the forest she was fighting in only to meet their demise as Ryo-ohki flew over head and unleashed her death star super laser wrecking the forest and robots.

"Ryo-ohki. Stay in ship mode and guard Sasami. These guys are way too determined to have her. I'm going to look for them." She command the cabbit before flying off to Tokyo.

An: yeah I know short, unfortunately ryoko and ryo-ohki together are just too powerful Should I continue the arm joke? And as before vote for the next titan. And the third question. Do you want to see a new titan or ryoko hook up with ranma and nuku?


	3. Titans gathering 3

Minko Aino was on the roof of the skyscraper where she was trying to calm her nerves. In just a few minutes she would go down and take a screen test. She was looking across at a even taller skyscraper then the one she was standing on. It was the business headquarters of a company specializing in bio-tech. Part of the building suddenly explode outwards as a giant robot flew through said hole. And the flew off at a high speed. Breaking windows as it did. A lot of thoughts flew threw Mina's head. How long ago she had been a super hero. Then came the time of the sailor scouts. Now they all were expected to chased their dreams now that the threat of the negaverse was over. But she fulfilled her major one long ago. She was a super hero. She didn't have it in her to let anyone get hurt if she could help. And she still could. Her only regret was that Sailor V and the Sailor Scouts might actually be connected. But she had three very bright friends who would help her make sure that didn't happen. She raised a hand over her head holding the compact she hadn't used in years. "Moon Power Make-Up!" And with a flash the legendary vigilante of Japan and England Sailor V returned. Sailor V leapt off the building and swung her love chain round a gargoyle head and started to swing after the robot.


End file.
